Exalted with Thunderbluff
by Kirishtu
Summary: First in the "Exalted With" series. A chance meeting has some interesting results.


Originally posted on aff 2011-02-10

This was a commission by a friend of mine. Hellwolf belongs to him.

**Exalted With Thunderbluff**

Hellwolf dropped his helmet unceremoniously to the floor the moment his bed was within flopping distance. The only sounds then were the clanks and bangs of armour and mail being dropped to the floor before the bed squeaked and protested the weight of an adult Tauren bull. Hellwolf let out a sigh and put an arm over his eyes. He was exhausted. Four hours of running, getting his face chewed on, dying, resurrecting, and rofl-stomping creatures five times his size had a way of draining energy from even the most hyper of creatures. His fur was still singed in some places – others were entirely devoid of fur and showed angry welts where he'd been burned, shocked, frozen, or pummeled by arcane. His muscles ached – his aches ached. The only reason he wasn't being served on a platter with a bottle of steak sauce was because of some rather epic healing and quick battle-rezzes, but it didn't mean he wanted to be in such a condition.

"So this is how a hero spends his time; lying half naked on a cot in a dark room."

Hellwolf snapped upright at the musical voice and stared. And stared.

Who wouldn't recognize this vision of beauty standing just an arm's reach away? The red hair, the gracious curves barely hidden under enough clothing that could be considered armour, the golden eyes that weren't quite human nor elf, and the crown of horns that curled backwards.

"Alex… Alexstrasza." Hellwolf said dumbly.

Her gaze went from his, to his bared chest, to his groin. Then it slowly came back to his eyes. "Do not think I've been ignorant of your efforts, Hellwolf. Though you take on Nefarian for your own reasons, it benefits my own in a way. So I've come to thank you properly."

The Tauren warrior continued to stare dumbly at the Dragon Queen. "What?"

Alexstrasza slowly moved toward him, a cat-like smile on her face. "I reward all those who are dear to me, warrior."

She stood within touching distance now. She reached up to caress his muzzle. Where she touched, a gentle heat blossomed, spreading out to Hellwolf's entire body.

"Reward," Hellwolf grinned lazily. "I know just how you could do that."

Alexstrasza simply smiled. "I know you do." She shoved him back onto the cot with strength no mortal could possess and climbed atop the Tauren's waist. Hellwolf could feel the heat of her through the tight material of her pants. Blood rushed to his cock, and it swelled against Alexstrasza. She laughed, a silvery sound, and ran her hands over his chest. "In due time, Hellwolf." She murmured. "We don't want this to end too quickly, do we?"

"Hell, no." Hellwolf replied, and he settled his hands on Alexstrasza's waist, his thumbs brushing the undersides of her breasts. "But you're wearing too many clothes."

She yelped as Hellwolf surged up and rolled them over, pinning her beneath him. Holding her wrists with one three-fingered hand, Hellwolf used the other to pull off Alexstrasza's clothing, and grope her while doing so. She arched beneath him as his hand closed over her right breast, kneading the soft flesh and teasing the nipple until it stood erect. He moved lower, his tongue flicking out against the other nipple. She gasped and writhed as he licked and teased, and struggled ineffectually at his restraining grip.

It was a fantasy come true! The Dragon Queen, in his bed. Hellwolf could die a happy, happy man with the taste of the Red Queen in his mouth and her scent in his nostrils. He moved lower still, away from her heaving breasts, to her stomach. His hand moved from her tit to her ass, squeezing and kneading until she shifted her leg and rubbed her knee against his erection, sending pleasure skittering up his spine. Hellwolf released Alexstrasza's wrists then and focused on ripping the material covering her legs away. She helped him, sort of, her hands caressing his ears before he pulled back. He stared at the object of his lust – fully naked, fully exposed, dripping wet and wanting him.

"Touch yourself," Hellwolf ordered huskily.

Alexstrasza's eyes flashed, but her hands moved. She pushed herself up to a sitting position, then to her knees. Her back arched in the most mouth-watering way and her hands settled on his hips. "I've got a better idea."

A quick slash of sharp nails and the material covering Hellwolf's throbbing cock was gone. He groaned as her lovely mouth opened and her tongue touched the head of his cock. One hand wrapped around the shaft and began to slowly move up and down, pumping him, as her hips wrapped themselves around his aching organ and slowly, excruciatingly, cruelly slow, Alexstrasza began to bob her head.

The heat of her mouth was almost too much for Hellwolf, but he held on, and took a fistful of her lovely red hair. He rolled his hips forward and slowly began to fuck the mouth of the Dragon Queen. Her other hand slid down the length of her body, between her legs, and all Hellwolf could see were the shivers and shakes of her body as her fingers manipulated her clit and labia, and made him want to forgo foreplay in favour of burying himself in the heat of her insides.

All in good time, he told himself. That's for dessert.

He felt himself building, his release growing too much to ignore much longer. Hellwolf groaned as Alexstrasza did –something– with her tongue and teeth that made sparks fly from his groin to his brain and back down again. She pulled back, slowly, easily, and licked the pearlescent white drops from her lips as she stared up at Hellwolf.

It was too much.

With a gleeful little growl, Hellwolf shoved Alexstrasza onto her back and took hold of her thighs. He forced her legs apart and stared at the folds of flesh that waited ever so patiently.

"Please," Alexstrasza gasped out.

Chuckling, Hellwolf set the head of his cock against her, then pushed in.

It was velvet fire. Ambrosia. Nectar of the fucking gods! Hellwolf slid balls deep into Alexstrasza's body, pulled out, and rolled his hips forward again. She arched beneath him, gasping as his cock stroked at her insides, the rhythm hard and fast. He was panting ahove her, staring down into those golden eyes heated with lust and pleasure. Hellwolf changed the angle just slightly, and the sound that burst from the Dragon Queen's mouth was a heady mix of a scream and a snarl. Her legs wrapped around his hips to pull him deeper, if that was even possible, and just before Hellwolf was about to find release, Alexstrasza shoved him onto his back. She threw her head back and gave a wordless cry as she rode him, taking every last thick inch inside her.

Hellwolf's hands kneaded her breasts and nipples before one hand slid south, rubbing now against her clit to force her to tighten more. She was already squeezing him, milking him, and she was just about ready to burst. Hellwolf gave a guttural snarl as Alexstrasza bowed back above him, their hips almost flush together, as he came right behind her. She slumped above him, panting harshly, moaning when she had the breath.

Hellwolf felt himself softening, felt her pulsing around him, which only served to start to make him swell and rise again.

He closed his eyes and grinned, feeling hot and satisfied.

"Hellwolf?" Alexstrasza asked.

He frowned. That voice didn't sound like Alexstrasza. He struggled to open his eyes. He couldn't be this damn exhausted after –that–.

"He's coming around, I think."

"Hellwolf, are you okay?"

The Tauren warrior's eyes snapped open. Staring down at him were nine familiar faces, none of which he was particularly happy to see.

He glanced around. Magmaw's chamber. Corpse of Magmaw. Still fully clothed. And armoured.

"The hell?" he asked.

Shaggysan gestured to Magmaw's corpse. "He ate your face. Thought he'd killed you."

Hellwolf frowned. "So… we didn't go back to the inn?"

Nine blank stares.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Treyas asked, helping Hellwolf to his hooves.

"So it was all a dream?"

"What was a dream?"

Hellwolf stared. And stared. Then he let out a wordless bellow of rage that had everyone stepping back from him.

"Fuck my life! Fuck it! I just had the most amazing sex with the fucking –Dragon Queen– and it was a goddamn hallucination? GodDAMN it!"

Hellwolf dissolved into intelligible ranting, snarling, raving, and screaming. If he noticed he was being stared at by the others, he didn't care.

Shaggysna leaned over to Treyas and whispered, "The hell is wrong with him?"

The hunter shrugged. "I don't know, but I bet you he's pissed off at someone right about now."

The two stared helplessly at their friend.

And to this day, Hellwolf still swears he banged the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza. No one has dared to call him a liar.


End file.
